deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Taylor
"Well. Looks like things just got a bit more interesting." -Logan upon seeing the Tormenter Logan Taylor is a high-ranking military officer. He is the main protagonist of Dead Space: Retribution. Early Life ﻿Logan was born to Elizabeth and Peter Taylor on June 14, 2492. With his father being in the military, and his mother a medic onboard the USG Ishimura, he was taken in by his Aunt Marie and her husband, Dale. When Logan turned 7, he got news that his father had died during a firefight on another planet. Logan didn't feel sad due to the fact that he never knew his father. His mother however would frequently call Logan and sometimes visit if possible. Career ﻿ EDF Military At 16 years, Logan decided to follow in his father's footsteps and join the EDF Military. At first he trained in smaller drills due to him being young, but his skill was noticed by even the best in the military. Logan quickly went on to train with the normal squads, who had laughed at the idea of a kid being in a military squadron. Logan showed them his skills in combat against the best of the best, and proved to be masterful in hand-to-hand and firearm combat against even the veterans. Logan was eventually assigned to the Angel Special Operations Unit, a group of the most elite marines in the entire EDF Military. The Sprawl Logan served and lived aboard the Sprawl as added security to the task force aboard the station, serving with them for a few months. He was present during the Sprawl incident, during which he first encountered the Necromorphs and the Marker, and in turn was imprinted with the Marker codes during the Convergence Event. Adonis IX After the Sprawl Incident, Logan was captured by EarthGov forces still trying to replicate Markers for their own use. They figured that the reason why Isaac's Marker was "flawed" was because of his declining mental state, and that someone not suffering from dementia could make a "perfect Marker". Logan eventually breaks out and flees to Adonis IX, where he finds Marker test labs, as well as a dormant Brethren Moon (unbenownst to him at the time). He stayed in order to find out more about the Markers and their purposes so as to put a stop to them. Return to Earth ﻿ Appearance Logan is around 5'10" in height, and weighs 123 lbs. He has hazel eyes and white hair, due to a genetic birth defect. Personality ﻿Logan is a caring person, and is an extremely loyal friend, easily willing to give his life for the sake of others. He is also a fierce fighter when need be. He is highly intelligent, and can figure out most problems in a practical way. The problems he can't, he solves in a more unpractical way. Despite his intelligence, he is sometimes impulsive and will sometimes act without thinking. Logan posesses a high sense of surrounding and intuition, and his reflexes are incredibly fast. Abilities ﻿Logan is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as he had learned most forms of martial arts from multiple master on Earth. He is incredibly fast an agile, and also strong for his age and size. He is a master in firearms and firearm combat. He specialized mainly with assault rifles and machine guns, but he is also skilled with handguns and sniper rifles. During events on the Sprawl, as a result of Logan being so close to the Marker during the Convergence Event, Marker blueprints were imprinted into his mind, resulting in Logan being the only person other than Isaac able to create or destroy Markers, however he doesn't suffer from the dementia Isaac does, meaning his sanity will remain intact, however, creating or destroying Markers can take a toll on him, resulting in anywhere from minutes being taken from his lifespan to outright killing him, so there is still a big risk involved. Logan has some engineering skill due to some of his friends being engineers and teaching him certain things, such as how to hack and build things. He also learned medical skills from Rachel, since her mother was a CEC Medic. Equipment Logan's main RIG is the MPMR-123 Adaptive RIG, which he custom made to his specifications. Logan also uses an arsenal of weapons. He uses a heavily customized Pulse Rifle, which he named the Surge Rifle, and also uses a custom Seeker Rifle. During the Necromorph outbreak on the Ishimura, Logan picked up a Plasma Cutter, and a Ripper, which he customized of course. All these weapons have increased damage, faster firerate, and improved accuracy. The most peculiar weapons in his arsenal however are two relics from the past. Twin Colt M1911s he picked up from an antique collector, which he customized heavily. He named the right, silver plated one 'Freedom' and the left black plated one 'Justice'. He usually only carries his Pulse Rifle as well as Freedom and Justice while on the job. Trivia *Logan commonly uses the thrusters on his RIG to give him short bursts of speed, or to use in combat, to do anything from giving kicks more power to frying the head of a Necromorph before crushing it under his boot. Category:Fan Characters Category:Ishimura Elite